


What Lies Beneath

by Etheriell



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Semblance sees all, Spoilers for Volume 8 Chapter 7, bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriell/pseuds/Etheriell
Summary: Sometimes, we hide things from our loved ones to protect them. But what happens when someone gains the ability to see beneath the surface?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers. Seriously. Spoilers for Volume 8 Chapter 7 of RWBY, right before the hiatus. Serious spoilers. Do not read further if you want to avoid them.
> 
> Also, no. I have no idea how they got away from the whale. I'm just making things up. I just really wanted to explore what happens if Ren got to see everyone with his new super emotion vision, and especially Miss Ruby 'Bottling It Up' Rose. So, here!

It was a harrowing journey, but through a combination of quick thinking, a few helpful ‘enemies’, and sheer luck, the trio of Jaune, Yang, and Ren had managed to escape the giant whale Grimm. Whether the bomb worked right or not was beyond them, they’d grabbed Oscar and made it out while the getting was good. Trekking across the destroyed farmlands of Atlas, beaten, bruised, bloodied, Yang had managed to make contact with Blake just enough to request they come grab the group and had it confirmed they could make it.

As they tried to catch their breath, hiking along as best they could, Yang glanced over at Ren. “So, uh...what  _ was _ that?”

Ren arched an eyebrow. “What was what?”

“With Winter and the others. What were you doing? You looked...outta it while you called them out.”

Ren flushed, glancing away from Yang. “I...I think my Semblance...evolved? Changed? I don’t know. But...I could see how they felt. It was like the world was gray, but their feelings, they were just...floating around them, in bright colors.”

“Dude! That’s amazing Ren! Oh, oh, do me! What am I feeling?” Jaune exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. 

Ren kept his gaze averted. “Uh...Jaune, I’m not sure you want me to answer that.”

“Nah, c’mon, it’d be great! I’m not worried, I’m actually feeling pretty good!”

Ren sighed, turning back to look at Jaune and letting the same feeling wash over him from before. As the world turned gray, everything else became muted, the colors of Jaune’s emotions fluttered in the air before him.

“You’re happy we made it out. But you still hurt, deep down. You’re worried, and scared, and unsure if we’re doing the right thing. And Pyrrha-”

Jaune cut him off with frantically waving hands. “Oookay, okay, you’re right. I...I shouldn’t have asked. Yep. That. That worked. Your semblance works Ren! Good job!” Jaune’s babbling was cut off by a metal hand closing gently around his shoulder. Jaune turned to see Yang looking at him somberly.

“Jaune...you know, it’s okay to miss her. We all do. And I know you two had something special, so...it's okay. You don’t need to act like you don’t. You don’t have to hide it, not with us. I might not be on your team, but I’m still your friend. We all are.”

“You’re one to talk, Yang. It’s not like you talk about how you’re feeling,” Ren added.

Yang’s eyes flared red for a brief moment as she looked at Ren, but exhaustion turned them back to violet a moment later as she sighed. “I’m too tired to be mad. But fine. What am I actually feeling?”

“...you’re angry. At a lot of things. At me. At Jaune. At Winter and the others.  _ Really _ angry at Ironwood. Angry at Ruby, and angrier at yourself for being angry at her. Angry at Blake and even angrier at yourself for  _ that _ . Your feelings around Blake are very...complex. You’re angry...just so very angry. At everyone. But most of all, at yourself. Both because you’re so angry, but because you think maybe you’re in the wrong on a lot of it. And that makes you feel worse.”

Yang’s hand fell off Jaune’s shoulder as she looked away from Ren, her hair falling forward and obscuring her face. Quietly, she mumbled “Jaune’s right. Your semblance works.”

In an attempt to add some levity to the situation, Oscar sheepishly piped up. “I thought you were too tired to be angry?”

Yang snorted. “Maybe I’m too tired to be anything  _ but _ angry. I...I was unfair to Ruby. And I think Blake knew it, that’s why she went with Ruby instead. It’s not like Ruby knew the giant fucking whale would show up. And it’s not like she was wrong to distrust Ironwood. I mean, look at Lionheart! Much less Ozpin or Omza or whatever, and  _ don’t you dare say a word if you’re listening! _ ” Yang snarled, making Oscar jump back. Yang sighed, running her hand through her hair. “Not you Oscar. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry.”

“It’s...it’s okay. I’m not too happy with him either, if it makes you feel better.”

“...kinda makes me feel worse, considering you’re stuck with him. You’re like the kid brother I never had. This is more unfair to you than any of us.”

Oscar held his arm close to his body, shrugging. “It is what it is, I guess.”

“You don’t really feel that way,” Ren mentioned, looking Oscar’s way.  
“I know. I’m not okay with it. I’ve never been okay with it. I hate it. But...you’re all so strong. And I know you argue and don’t agree but you still love each other, and it makes you stronger. And...I believe Ruby. I really do. She makes me want to help save the world, however I can. And if it takes me being stuck with the weird wizard in my head to do it...I’ll do it.”

“You’re a brave kid, Oscar. You really are,” Yang replied, a small smile crossing her face. She reached over and ruffled his hair. Oscar swatted her hand away, scowling, but he couldn’t keep the pretense up and giggled. Further conversation was cut off as the sound of an approaching airship hit their ears. Tensing, they all prepared for something bad, but moments later the side opened, letting them see Blake, one hand grasping the top of the door frame as she saw them. Blake’s smile was wide as she waved rapidly at them, the airship slowly coming to a stop. The four on the tundra dashed in, smiles wide as they all ran up to Blake.

“I’m so happy you’re all okay! We were so worried!” Blake exclaimed, her happy smile fading into a warmer one as she looked at Yang. Blake turned and nodded to the cockpit, where May was seated. May nodded in return, closing the airship doors before lifting off.

Ren gaped at her for a moment, before a grin crossed his face. “You...you really are. That’s nice to see.”

Blake glanced at Ren, her smile straining slightly in confusion. “Um...yeah? Is...is something wrong with that?”

“No, no! Not at all. I just...it’s nice to see.”

Blake blinked in confusion. Yang flushed and looked away from her as Jaune stepped up next to her. “Ren’s semblance evolved. He can see what we’re feeling!”

Blake’s eyes went wide as her ears flattened on her head. Glancing away from Ren, she coughed and tucked her hair back. “Uh...that’s nice. That’s really nice, Ren.”

Ren stepped up to her and took a deep breath. “You’re worried, but I think everyone is. Most of all you’re just happy to see us. That makes me happy. But...something’s bothering you. About me? What is it?”

Blake took a bracing breath. “Ren...Nora got hurt.” At seeing Ren’s expression drop, she frantically grabbed his hands to force him to look at her. “She’s okay! I mean...kind of.”

“Wh...what happened?” Jaune asked, Ren seemingly frozen in place. 

“We were trapped. Penny was facing off against the ACEOPs, and we were trapped behind some kind of electrical barrier. Nora...she absorbed it. All of it. Before we could stop her. It...it hurt her pretty badly. Weiss’ friend...ex-butler...something, he’s looking at her. He has medical expertise, Weiss said. We’re not sure what’s going on yet.”

“...I should have been there. I shouldn’t have left her. Dust, how stupid am I?” Ren whispered.

“Stop!” Yang commanded, grabbing Ren by the shoulders and spinning him about to look at her. “You made us confront our feelings, but you gotta confront yours too. This, this isn’t gonna help anyone. We made a decision, okay? And maybe it helps by getting rid of that nightmare whale. You gotta trust Nora in her decisions too!”

“But...Yang...Nora, she...I left her. She, she wanted to tell me so much, and I just kept-”

“No. No. Stop. She’s gonna tell you. And you’re gonna listen, right? We’re all gonna talk...right?”

Ren looked up at Yang, meeting her eyes for the first time. Softly, he spoke “You...you really do believe that.”

“Yes. I do. You’re not wrong that I’m angry at everyone, and myself more than anyone. But I can deal. We have to deal. Maybe we should have talked with each other more, but we didn’t get that time. Now we need that time. And we can take it, at least a little.”

“Angry at...everyone?” Blake asked quietly. 

Yang wanted to look at Blake, but she kept her gaze on Ren. “I’ll explain later Blake, I promise. Just...Ren. We need you here, okay? We’re going to go see her. Right, Blake?”

“Y-yeah. We’re at the Schnee manor. Penny’s there too. She’s in bad condition too but we think she’ll be okay. We’re almost all together once we get back.”

“Perfect. No more running from your feelings, Ren. None of us get to run anymore. Right?”

Ren nodded slowly. “R-right. Yeah. You’re right. We just need to see them.”

Yang smiled softly at Ren, squeezing his shoulders gently as she turned back to Blake. Gulping, she reached out and took Blake’s hands in her own, the action surprising Blake and making her flush. “Yeah. I’m angry, Blake. At everyone. Even you. And I know I shouldn’t be. Which makes me angrier at me. I’m working on it. I don’t want to be so angry. I guess that's all I know how to feel right now. But...I feel more too. A lot more. For you. Um. Like. Yeah. I-”

Blake squeezed Yang’s hands. “I know. I do too. Once we’re all back, let’s talk. Yeah?”

“That ain’t gonna be too long lovebirds, we’re coming up on the manor now,” May called back smugly. Blake and Yang flushed, but neither let go of the others hands as Jaune sidled up next to Ren and put one hand on his shoulder. Ren looked up at Jaune and smiled softly at the support. 

The airship spun down in the courtyard, only a few feet from the crater left by Penny’s initial arrival. As the group looked in askance at it, all eyes turned to Blake. “Penny’s arrival wasn’t...a good landing strategy?” Blake replied, shrugging.

The door whirred open before they could reply, the sounds of voices making them snap their heads up to see the others coming towards them. Nora, bandaged, on crutches, hobbling as fast as she could to the new arrivals, Weiss by her side and scolding her as Nora only had eyes for Ren. 

Ren bolted passed them all, his presence skidding to a stop as Weiss jolted in surprise, her scolding ceasing as the entire courtyard went silent as Ren scanned Nora up and down. Ren bowed his head, his dark hair fringes falling in his face. “Nora, I...I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t-” A single finger pressed to his lips quieted him. The hand slid down to grip his chin and lift it up so aqua eyes could meet pink.

“Shut up. I don’t care. I’m just...happy you’re back. I was so worried.”

Ren reached down and grabbed Nora’s hand. “I’ll always come back. I should have told you before. I’ll always come back. I can’t...I should have seen it before. You’re worried and hurt, and I...I can see how you feel, about me. I can see it. I wish I could show you. I should have trusted you. And you’re not useless, you’ve never been useless, you never could be useless, Nora, Dust, I...I-”

Nora lunged forward, her crutches falling to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Ren’s arms instinctively lifted to hold her as Nora pressed her face into his chest, the squeeze just barely avoiding being painful. “I know, you dummy. I know.”

Weiss sighed, but a smile on her face could be seen as she lifted the crutches up and stood next to the two of them, keeping them ready for Nora. Weiss looked up at the approaching group, her smile growing wider. “I knew you’d be back. You’re too stubborn to get killed out there.” 

Yang chuckled, one hand brushing her hair back again. “We...had some moments, heh. It's a lot to tell. Like Ren’s new semblance!”

“New semblance?” 

“More like an evolution,” Jaune added. Weiss, confused, glanced over at Ren. His gaze moved away from Nora’s to pan over Weiss, blinking for a moment.

“Weiss...you...you really do care, huh?”

“What?”

“You...you just love so many people, so much. All of this going on, and all your feelings are about the people you love. I’m flattered. You care about us all, so much. Ruby especially. You know Weiss, if I’m learning anything today, you should really say something about that. Where is Ruby anyways?”

Weiss’ face got steadily redder and redder as Ren spoke, her jaw dropped in an expression that the others couldn’t help but hide chuckles from. Flustered, sputtering, she began to shake her head in negation, barely able to string two words together as the implications of what Ren said struck her.

“Yeah, Ren can see what we’re actually feeling now! Isn’t that great, Weissicle? Now we know how much you actually love us! It’s so sweet, you’re adorable Weissy.” Yang commented, one hand coming down on her shoulder as Yang winked at her.

“T-that’s...I mean, that’s...I mean, I  _ do _ care, but that’s just, just not, that’s not, I, uh-”

Oscar giggled. “I think you broke her, Ren.”

Ren smiled, glancing back down at Nora. “Needed to be done. Maybe we have to be broken, to be fixed. Still, where is Ruby?”

“Oh, hey guys!” came the shout from the doorway, as Ruby jogged out. Her smile wide as always, she slowed to a stop as she saw the scene before her. Tilting her head to the side with a quizzical expression, she asked, confused “What’s going on?”

As the others began to approach her, Ren’s arms loosened their grip on Nora. Nora, confused, lifted her head up to look at Ren’s face, paling as she saw his expression. As Weiss turned to look at Ruby, Nora reached out one hand and gripped Weiss’ wrist. Weiss glanced back at Nora, following her gaze to see Ren.

“Ren? What’s wrong?” Weiss asked, everyone turning to look at him. His eyes were wide, all blood draining from his face. The expression on his face as his eyes locked onto Ruby had everyone else holding their breath, the mood taking a swift turn.

“Ruby...by the gods, what are you  _ doing _ to yourself?” Ren whispered, shock and horror spilling into the air as Ruby rocked back.

“What...what are you talking about?” Ruby asked nervously.

Yang narrowed her eyes at Ruby. “Ren’s semblance evolved, Ruby.”

Ruby’s smile brightened. “That’s great! Uh...what’d it evolve to?” 

Ren interrupted Yang before she could speak. “Stop...stop doing that, Ruby. Stop. It’s not good for you. Stop that!”

“Ren, I’m really confused here,” Ruby replied, taking an involuntary step backwards.

Yang took a step forward, glancing back and forth between Ren and Ruby. “Ren’s semblance lets him see how we really feel now. Can’t hide our feelings from him anymore! Isn’t that great?” 

At those words, Ruby’s expression  _ changed _ . The smile disappeared and a cold, stone-like expression took its place. Her eyes narrowed. “That’s great. But that’s an invasion of privacy. Don’t do that.”

“I can’t turn it off that easy, Ruby. It’s new to me,” Ren’s reply came softly.

“Then figure it out, or keep it to yourself. It’s none of their business,” Ruby’s voice held a tiny bit of a snarl in it, her lip curling.

“Ruby, that’s uncalled for,” Weiss scolded, her face still flushed but having regained some semblance of poise. “Ren’s just trying to help-”

“I don’t  _ need  _ help, I’m doing fine! We’re doing fine! We’ve got things to deal with right now, let’s get back to work. We’ve gotta figure out what to do with all these Grimm, and-”

“ _ Ruby stop! _ ” Ren shouted, startling her into silence. “You...you can’t keep doing this! Dust, why didn’t we see it before? I should have seen it. Ruby, I’m so so sorry, you shouldn’t-”

“ _ No! _ ” Ruby shouted back, fists clenched at her sides. “Stop, just stop it. It’s not the time.”

“When will it be the time, Ruby? When you break? When you can’t take it anymore? When’s the right time, huh? We’ll pencil it into your oh so busy schedule!” he snapped back at her.

“Ren...explain,” Yang said, red beginning to spill into her eyes.

“Don’t do it, Ren. Don’t do it,” Ruby’s quiet voice came, eyes narrowed as she began to tremble.

Ren looked at Ruby, into her tearful silver eyes, and back at the rest. Worry, concern, frustration all crossing the eyes of each one, all arrayed against Ruby at this moment. “I...I don’t know if I can put it into words.”

“Can you try? Please?” Weiss asked quietly, her gaze flitting back and forth between Ren and the now shaking Ruby.

“Ren...please, don’t do this. Not now,” Ruby whispered, pleading, all the fight seeming to have drained from her.

“...she’s not happy. She’s not been happy since Beacon. Since everything went wrong. She’s forgotten what it means to feel happy. She thinks it's all her fault. It’s all she thinks about. She feels such  _ guilt _ ! Everything is just running through her mind. It's just this wave of constant self-hatred and blame and feeling like she has to lie, has to fake it, has to make all of us feel better because it's her job. Because she thinks she has to. Because she thinks it's her fault Penny died the first time. That Yang and Blake had to fight for their lives versus Adam. What happened to Yang’s arm. What happened to Blake. And most of all, she thinks it's her fault that Pyrrha-”

“ _ Stop!” _ Ruby screamed, collapsing to her knees as she clutched at her head. “Stop…”

“...she thinks it's her fault that Pyrrha’s dead,” Ren finished, his quiet voice echoing into the silence that followed Ruby’s outburst.

“In what fucking world is it her fault?” Yang demanded, glancing between the two.

“...of course it’s my fault. Pyrrha wasn’t dead when I got to the top of the tower. She was still there. Still alive. Ci-Cinder shot her...right after I got up top. I could have stopped it. If I’d been one second quicker, one second faster, if I’d just...been there. Pyrrha would still be here. Penny would have never died the first time if I’d been faster, if I hadn’t let Mercury stop me. Weiss wouldn’t have nearly  _ died _ if I hadn’t been out cold, because I let myself get distracted. If I’d stopped Cinder the first time I saw her at the tower,  _ none  _ of this would have happened!” Ruby looked up, tears trailing down her cheeks as she pleaded with them. “Don’t you see? Can’t you see? I failed so badly! It’s my fault. It’s all my fault...it's always been my fault,” Ruby’s voice trailed off.

“...you never told me that,” Jaune’s voice cut into the heavy air, his tone firm.

Ruby hung her head. “I-I couldn’t. I couldn’t admit it. I’m so sorry, Jaune. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re right. You should be sorry,” Jaune seethed, his teeth clenched. Yang started, her hair whipping about as she turned to Jaune. About to lambast him, she felt Blake’s arm reach around and grip her elbow. Spinning about, Blake whispered to her ‘Just let him finish.’ Yang grit her teeth and paused, waiting as Jaune strode forward a few steps to loom over Ruby. “You should be asking forgiveness...from yourself, you fucking idiot!” At his shout, Ruby jolted, raising her head to look up at him.

Jaune angrily swept his arm out towards the others. “Does it look like any of us blame you? Do you think Pyrrha would have? Truth, Ruby. Be honest for  _ once _ , with yourself and with us. Do you think Pyrrha would have blamed you?” Ruby refused to meet Jaune’s eyes as she mumbled something. “What’s that? I couldn’t hear you. Answer me, Ruby.”

“...no. She wouldn’t,” Ruby muttered. 

“Do you think Penny would?” Nora added, holding onto Ren for support. 

“I don’t, Ruby,” came the quiet voice from the doorway. Ruby twisted around to see Penny standing in the doorway, Klein helping support her as she leaned against it. “It’s not your fault. You should know that.”

Heels clicked across the stone walkway as Weiss strode up to Ruby. Jaune moved out of the way without looking behind him, as Weiss knelt in front of Ruby. Reaching out and gently grabbing her chin with both hands, Weiss turned Ruby’s head to look at her. As blue met silver, Weiss spoke softly. “You, Ruby Rose, are  _ not _ at fault. Not for what happened to me, nor Penny, nor Pyrrha. Not for what happened at the Fall of Beacon, not for Oscar, not for Yang’s arm. You’re not at fault any more than any of us. Being a good leader doesn’t mean you pretend like you’re okay when you’re not.”

“But...but I  _ have _ to be! I have to! I can’t let you guys down! I have to make you all feel better, cheer you up! Someones got to!” 

Weiss shook her head slowly, releasing Ruby’s chin. “Ruby, do any of us look happy right now? Seeing you like this? Knowing that we should have seen it? You pretending to be okay is a lie Ruby, and I don’t like being lied to. Nobody does. But it's not just us you’re lying to. It's yourself. If you think this is okay, you’re lying to yourself more than any of us.”

Ruby closed her eyes and dropped her head, speaking softly as a broken smile crossed her face. “I guess I’m better at lying than I thought I was.”

Weiss softly cupped Ruby’s cheek and stroked her thumb across it, her own smile stretched and cracked. “Not the worst skill to have, all things considered. But don’t use it on us. Please?”

Ruby couldn’t seem to lift her head, but pressure from Weiss’ hand forced her to look look at Weiss in the eye once more. Her lips trembled as she fought against it, but Weiss’ soft look seemed to break through the wall she kept trying to rebuild and she nodded, tears slipping out of her eyes as she leaned forward, letting her head rest on Weiss’ shoulder. Weiss slid her arms around Ruby, pulling her close and closing her eyes, resting her head upon Ruby’s.

Silence reigned for a few moments, but the feeling of a second pair of arms, and then a third, wrapping around Ruby made her look up for a moment, seeing her sister and Blake also holding her closer. Ruby, unable to handle the soft looks and affection being thrown her way, buried her head back in Weiss’ shoulder. 

A little while later, the others slowly stood to their feet, Weiss gently pulling Ruby up with her. Ruby looked over at the others. “I’m...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted at you, Ren. And Jaune, I should-”

“Shush, Ruby.” Jaune reached out and pulled her in for a hug, giving her a quick squeeze before letting her go. “It’s okay, crater face. It’s okay.”

Ren smiled at her, still holding Nora at his side. “You’re fine, Ruby. Maybe...maybe we all are.” He glanced down at Nora.

Nora smirked up at him. “Yep. You all are fine... _ very fine _ ,” she added with a wink and a grin. The rest chuckled, Yang giving Nora a wink and flexing, save Oscar, who looked about in confusion.

“Um...what’s so funny about being fine?”

Ruby snorted, looking away from Oscar as everyone else began to laugh harder. Penny glanced about, as confused as Oscar, but Ruby waved her question off. “We’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“Hey!” Oscar exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, which only managed to make everyone else begin laughing harder. 

Ruby sniffled a little as she began to get control over her laughter, glancing around at her friends and family. She started a little as she felt a hand slip into her own, glancing down to see Weiss’ hand having clasped hers. She looked up, seeing a pink cheeked Weiss looking at her shyly. She didn’t have Ren’s ability to see how people felt, but for a moment, a warmth erupted in her chest and her cheeks as something seemed to click in her head, giving her a hint as to why Weiss did that. Her cheeks beginning to turn the color of her cloak, she squeezed Weiss’ hand in return. 

“Let’s go inside,” Yang said, her own hand firmly clasped in Blake’s. “We’ve got a lot to talk about, and plans to be made, right, fearless leader?” Yang added, glancing at Ruby.

“Yeah. Let’s,” Ruby nodded. They began to walk inside, Jaune coming up on Nora’s other side to grab her crutches and provide what assistance he could if needed. Oscar nearly ran into Whitley as he headed inside, the younger Schnee coming to the door to see what was going on, just in time to nearly collide with Oscar. As the two began fervently trying to avoid falling, Penny giggled and creakily began to make her way back inside.

Ren, the gray slowly beginning to filter away as everyone's colors began to swirl and mix, a rainbow of emotions strewn about the courtyard, thought maybe this was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He looked down at Nora, the lichtenberg scars standing out on her skin, smiling internally as he realized...well, second most beautiful thing.

Ruby took a deep breath as she stepped inside with Weiss at her side. She could do this. She knew she’d have to struggle to stop doing what she’d done for years now, but maybe, with her friends, with her family, with Weiss at her side, she could do it. She glanced over at Weiss, smiling as Weiss looked back at her, and went with her instincts. A quick lean over, a soft gasp as Weiss realized what was about to occur, and she brushed her lips against Weiss’. “No more lies,” Ruby promised, ready to face the next struggle, with the ones she loved at her side.


End file.
